


Trust no one but the happiness in your heart

by pica



Series: (Verse a cui devo trovare un titolo) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Circus, Fantasy, Gen, Non-Human Humanoid Society
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Di tutti gli anni che ha trascorso con il circo, Elior ricorda solo una cosa giusta e perfetta, e quella cosa è Lykke.





	Trust no one but the happiness in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ci sarebbe troppo da scrivere sul background che sta dietro a questi due bimbi preziosi, quindi brevemente: il protagonista, Elior, è un ibrido umano/spirito nato con un paio di ali e del potenziale magico, e per questo cacciato come simbolo di sciagura e malasorte, come tutti quelli come lui. A un certo punto, quand'era bimbo, è stato tirato su da un circo itinerante e fatto esibire come 'fenomeno da baraccone'.  
> Qui è quando incontra un altro personaggio, Lykke, anche lei bambina e anche lei ibrido comprato dal circo, da cui diventerà in futuro inseparabile.
> 
> (Scritto per il cow-t 8, quinta settimana, prompt "Grazie per la vostra amicizia")

«Almeno tu parli o sono tutti muti qui dentro?»

Mi voltai cercando immediatamente la fonte della voce. Era piccola e giovane, e pensai che doveva appartenere a una persona che potesse avere al massimo qualche anno di più o di meno di me, forse nove o magari dodici, eppure era anche più acuta della mia: apparteneva ad una femmina, e non l'avevo mai sentita prima. Lo trovai immediatamente strano, perché al circo, ormai, io conoscevo tutti e tutti conoscevamo me: ero il giullare più amato dal pubblico, un cavallo di battaglia da maneggiare con cura, il miglior fenomeno di un baraccone fatto di menzogne, illusioni e false magie – ma non la mia; quella era autentica, spaventosamente reale e per questo più preziosa di tutte le altre. Di tutte le voci lì dentro io conoscevo ogni tono, ogni accento, ogni sfumatura accuratamente memorizzata, e di alcune avevo sentito persino i versi osceni che si fanno quando il corpo reclama il bisogno dei piaceri più bassi – eppure quella voce no, non l'avevo mai udita prima.

Alle mie spalle, vestita solamente di una tunica ingiallita e strappata attorno alle ginocchia, una bambina mi restituì uno sguardo impaziente. Aveva le mani chiuse a due pugni, entrambi impuntati contro i rispettivi fianchi, e la schiena dritta e le labbra strette. Tutto, nella sua postura, sembrava dirmi: _Allora?_

Malgrado ciò, come la bestia vigile che avevo imparato ad essere, mi presi il mio tempo per studiarla. Le osservai il viso: la sua pelle era olivastra e lei mi stava osservando con un paio di occhi grossi e scuri, attenti. Aveva un graffio sulla guancia, un taglio che sembrava ormai quasi del tutto guarito, non abbastanza profondo da lasciare una cicatrice. Nonostante ciò che suggeriva la sua voce infantile, le sue braccia erano più spesse e robuste di quelle di qualsiasi altro bambino che avessi mai conosciuto, e le sue spalle decisamente più larghe delle mie. Aveva ancora le forme grezze e acerbe della fanciullezza, ma già allora era evidente che il suo corpo sarebbe cresciuto per aggiustarsi ad uno scopo soltanto: combattere. A giudicare dalle numerose, piccole cicatrici che solcavano quel che potevo vedere della sua pelle nuda, immaginai che si fosse ormai già arresa a quel destino, come del resto avevo fatto anche io.

«Facci l’abitudine, qui nessuno guarda in faccia a nessuno» le dissi, conciso, per rispondere alla sua domanda. «Si lavora, si dorme, e poi si riprende a lavorare. Figurati se hanno voglia di farsi due chiacchiere con dei mostri come noi, quelli là». Lo dissi abbassando la voce e lanciando un’occhiata guardinga alle mie spalle. Mi ero scelto un angolo silenzioso e tranquillo, come sempre, ma col tempo avevo anche imparato a mie spese che quei bastardi avevano occhi ovunque, specialmente se puntati su quelli come me. Mostri, appunto.

La bambina inclinò il capo di lato e mi restituì un’espressione dubbiosa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Osservai i suoi capelli ondeggiare morbidi seguendo il movimento del suo corpo – erano neri, ricci e gonfissimi, e avevano l’aria di essere così soffici che per un attimo ebbi l’istinto di affondarvi dentro una mano. Sembravano nuvole, ma di quelle scure ed elettriche che si vedono appena prima di una tempesta, e dalla loro sommità facevano capolino un paio di orecchie tonde e pelose, nere anch’esse, appena inarcate verso l’interno. A guardarla così pareva davvero un animaletto selvatico pronto a mordere.

«A chi mi dà del mostro gli stacco una mano» disse, senza un filo d’esitazione, quasi a voler confermare la mia prima impressione. Dal modo in cui i suoi occhi mi fissavano immobili, ebbi come l’impressione che l’avesse già fatto prima. _Questa persona è pericolosa_ , pensai.

«Fallo, e loro ti staccano tutto quello che hai addosso fino a lasciarti a pezzettini» le risposi, tornando ad abbassare gli occhi sulle pagine che stavo tentando di decifrare prima che m’interrompesse.

La sentii schioccare la lingua contro il palato, e un istante più tardi la vidi intrufolarsi di nuovo nel mio campo visivo, accovacciata sulle ginocchia di fronte a me. Mi fissava dal basso, come se mi stesse scrutando, così io feci altrettanto, sforzandomi di sostenere quegli occhi immobili che non riuscivo in alcun modo a decifrare.

Alla fine parlò di nuovo.

«Che stai facendo?»

Strinsi le spalle. «E’ un libro che ho trovato fra i rifiuti. Sto cercando di imparare a leggere.»

«E di che parla?»

Dovetti pensarci qualche istante. Nessuno mi aveva mai davvero insegnato come fare, quindi mi arrangiavo come potevo, studiando le figure e mettendo assieme le poche lettere che conoscevo, sperando di impararne altre per associazione e di riempire i vuoti con l’esercizio. Non avevo ancora fatto molta strada, però.

«Di cibo» conclusi alla fine. «Credo sia un libro di ricette.»

Lei sembrò pensarci su un attimo. «Non devono essere grandi ricette, se l’hai trovato fra i rifiuti.»

Sbattei le ciglia e la guardai negli occhi, per nulla sicuro se mi stesse prendendo in giro o se stesse dicendo sul serio. Nemmeno studiando il suo sguardo riuscii a capirlo.

«Be’, ti ho detto che voglio imparare a leggere, mica a cucinare» le dissi, quasi seccato, e lei strinse le labbra in un piccolo broncio.

Per un po’ rimanemmo in silenzio, lei a fissarmi insistentemente con le braccia strette attorno alle ginocchia ed io con gli occhi abbassati sulle pagine, ostentando una concentrazione che non riuscivo affatto a trovare, scrutato in quel modo. Mi ci volle ben poco per sbottare, impaziente di liberarmi di quella presenza già scomoda.

«Ma che hai da guardare?» le chiesi brusco a un certo punto, accompagnando la voce con il rumore secco del libro che avevo chiuso, senza trattenermi dal far scontrare le pagine.

La bambina non cambiò espressione né si lasciò intimidire dal mio tono di voce. Come se non avessi detto nulla, abbassò gli occhi sulla copertina del libro per poi rialzarli nei miei, appena assottigliati, pensierosi. «Ma loro lo sanno che leggi?»

Non era decisamente una domanda che mi sarei aspettato di sentirle pronunciare, ma per qualche motivo ebbe subito senso alle mie orecchie. Sapevo esattamente a cosa si stesse riferendo, e il fatto che me l’avesse chiesto significava che anche lei sapeva. Fu quello il momento in cui mi accorsi che eravamo uguali, io e lei, complici inconsapevoli legati da qualcosa di molto più profondo e indispensabile del sangue o dell’orgoglio. Questo ci rendeva possibili alleati, ma anche nemici in potenziale. Fra i due, io avevo imparato a guardarmi dai primi e a tener ben lontani i secondi.

«Non puoi dirlo a nessuno, capito?»

Glielo dissi di getto, accorgendomi, mentre la mia voce mi scivolava fuori dalle labbra, di aver tradito un certo nervosismo che avrebbe potuto costarmi caro. La debolezza era fatale, come lo era infrangere le regole. E se era vero che non mi era mai stato espressamente proibito di leggere, lo era anche il fatto che a nessuno, là dentro, sarebbe andato a genio un cucciolo di mostro istruito a pensare da sé, a lasciarsi affascinare da parole che non fossero le loro, quelle dei padroni che mi tenevano al guinzaglio.

La bambina mi osservò arricciando il naso in una smorfia. Per un attimo vidi i suoi canini snudati, simili a piccole zanne.

«Io li odio, quelli» disse, come se potesse essere una risposta, eppure per la seconda volta afferrai al volo quello che voleva dire. «Tu non sei come loro, vero?»

«Come loro?» Sapevo cosa rappresentavano _loro_ per me, ma non ero sicuro che fosse lo stesso per lei.

«Cattivo» mi rispose immediatamente. «Bugiardo. Debole.»

Scossi il capo senza esitare. Non eravamo decisamente poi così diversi. Lei si sciolse in un sorriso ampio, a denti nudi, che mi lasciò del tutto meravigliato nonostante per la prima volta quella fosse un’espressione che si addiceva al suo viso da bambina.

«Allora siamo amici» la osservai allungare una mano verso di me, con il palmo disteso. La strinsi, e mentre le sue dita si chiudevano attorno alle mie, forti e risolute di una determinatezza che dentro di me stavo già iniziando ad ammirare, pensai che nessuno prima di allora, lì dentro, mi aveva mai chiamato _amico_. Mi sorpresi ad averne bisogno, ad aggrapparmi alla sua mano come mi sarei aggrappato a quella parola, se avessi potuto, e per quanto ingenuo e pericoloso potesse sembrarmi quel pensiero, in quel momento ebbi l’impressione di scoprire almeno un po’ il significato della parola felicità, e mi trovai a volerne ancora.

Quella fu la prima impressione che ebbi di Lykke: di un cucciolo schivo come lo ero io, abbandonato, preso a calci, usato, eppure anche di un’anima libera, elettrica, troppo inquieta per accettare le catene che le avevano stretto attorno ai polsi. Quello, come ebbi modo di verificare negli anni turbolenti che seguirono, era esattamente il tipo di persona che sarebbe diventata mia sorella, la mia migliore amica, la persona a cui più di chiunque altro avrei affidato ciecamente la mia stessa anima.


End file.
